The present invention relates to a musical instrument tilter and a cymbal stand.
A tilter disclosed in Utility Model Application Publication No. 63-122396 includes: a fixed member, which is fixed to a stand; an intermediate member fitted to the fixed member by a first screw; and an outer member fitted to the intermediate member by a second screw. The intermediate and outer members have respective recessed parts for gripping a boom. In the tilter disclosed in this document, loosening the first screw allows the intermediate and outer members to rotate with respect to the fixed member, and thus the angle of the boom is adjustable with respect to the surface on which the stand is installed. Loosening the second screw releases the boom from being tightened by the intermediate and outer members, and thus the boom is allowed to rotate around or slide along its axis.
A tilter disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,838,602 includes: a fixed member, which is fixed to a stand; a rotary member fitted to the fixed member by a screw; a screw member located in the rotary member and having a ring part. In the tilter disclosed in this document, loosening the screw allows the rotary member to rotate with respect to the fixed member, and thus the angle of the boom is adjusted. Additionally, the rotary member has an insertion hole into which the boom is inserted, the insertion hole being located in a place corresponding to the ring part of the screw member. Tightening a butterfly nut threaded onto the screw member presses the boom against the rotary member by the ring part, thereby fixing the boom in position. Conversely, loosening the butterfly nut releases the boom from the screw member and thus the boom is allowed to rotate around and/or slide along its axis.
In each of the tilters disclosed in Utility Model Application Publication No. 63-122396 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,838,602, the boom can be moved in three directions: around the axis of the screw, around the axis of the boom, along the axis of the boom. Therefore, even with a cymbal kept set together with a bass drum, snare drum, etc., a player can adjust the position and angle of the cymbal by moving the boom while seated.
However, in the foregoing conventional tilter, the boom cannot be moved in any direction other than the three directions described above. Accordingly, there may be a case where a player cannot adjust the cymbal of a drum set to the position and angle that he or she desires while seated. In this case, the player has to stand up and approach a cymbal stand arranged further away than the drum. Then, to adjust the position of the cymbal, he or she has to move the upper pipe section by operating the pipe joint of the cymbal stand or has to change the place where the cymbal stand is installed. However, the operation of the pipe joint usually takes place in a low location that is difficult for the player to reach, making the operation inconvenient and troublesome. Additionally, changing the place where the cymbal stand is installed requires moving the cymbal stand by hand, with the result that the tripod of the cymbal stand may come into contact with the support legs of the drum, and so on.